blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Maze to Madness! (Original Version
The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! 'A towering maze has been located in Grand Metropolis, and all of the citzens have been evactuated. A Group confident mobians lead by Geo The Hedgechinda (Use To Be Hedgefox Changed Due To Design Issues) decide to defy G.U.N's orders to stay away and take on the challenge of the mysterious Mobians inside. Will they prevail and make new friends or shall they be defeated by this chaotic attention grabbing villain or the corrupt, belligerent ways G.U.N? (And before anyone asks yes this was inspired by Lost In The Labyrinth.) Users BlurayOriginals Gurahk Spongebob100 Wolf9400 Apallo 09jhero MaverickHunterSigma Teamdarkfan2 Banned Users Rules #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continue, at the end of episode, etc. #Do have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #The rule changes this time as youc an rign on the Door bell and come in! #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No Emeralds or anything like that. #PG-13 Nothing above! #No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) #No using Canons. #IF YOU BREAK THE FORTH WALL IT WILL BE THE END OF ALL OF US...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Seriously don't you'll get a strike #No Crossovers #Just add your character to the Roleplay and not the list and I erase it. #3 Strikes and your banned #No killing. #Do not edit when Paused. #12 Characters per User. #Only 10 Users #You may make your own group of heroes and join other groups but not create villain groups. #16 People per group. Characters = Dead = Taken Out Of Group Villain Group One The group of protagonists that take the center. #Geo The Hedgechidna (Blu) #Bluray The Fox (Blu) #Yipper The Bat (Blu) #Annie The Cat (Blu) #Aleah The Fox (Blu) #Pablo The Fox (Blu) #Ivy Prower (Gurahk) #Angel Caroso (Gurahk) #Clyde O'Donnell (Gurahk) #Kyle Oikonny (Gurahk) #Jimmy Canvas (Gurahk) #Joseph the Wolf (Gurahk) #Brittney the Bat (Gurahk) #Tammy Watercolor (Gurahk) #Christy The Squirrel (Blu) #Vegas the Fox Hybrid #Siegfried the Wolchidna (Wolf9400) #Falco the Eagle (09jhero) #Hero the Echidna (09jhero) #Jimmy the Rabbit (Teamdarkfan2) Group Two The group of protagonists that take the left #Eva The Hedgegoose (Blu) #Yasumi The Possum (Blu) #Axel The Hedgehog (Blu) #Plasma The HedgeFox (Blu) #Allison The Fox (Blu) #Fetalia the Dark (Gurahk) #Shine the Hedgehog (Gurahk) #Kathy the Echidna (Gurahk) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Shock the Hedgehog (Apallo The HEdgehog) #Zoe the Hedgehcat (Apallo the Hedgehog) #Pierce The Cyborg Hedgehog (Sonicsmansion97) #Jackie The Fox (Sonicsmansion97) #Sigma Hale (MaverickHunterSigma) #Eryka Capoeira (MaverickHunterSigma) Villains #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Talian the DracoCat (Gurahk) #Alan the Grizzly Bear (Gurahk) #Patrick the Bruin (Gurahk) #Carly the Harlot (Gurahk) #Uber-Seedrians (Gurahk) #Telos Nyctores (MaverickHunterSigma) Chapter 1: Trip To The Tower! Jan 8,2011 11:00 Am News Reporter: And to end our report, a mysterious tower has appeared in downtown Grand Metropolis, and all citizins are adviced to stay away. G.U.N Troopers will take on this Tower in 5 hour-- Geo turns the TV off, via remote and stands up. "Well, I guess it's time for me and my friends to assemble and see this for ourselves!" Taking a smirk he ran out his door ready to gather his group. He runs right into someone just outside, walking by. He stumbles and falls right onto his butt. "Sorry about that," Geo said sincerly. "I'am Geo! Who are you?" He stood up and dusted himself off. He was a wolf with dreadlocks, ripped-up gloves, and most notably, bloody bandages around his forehead. "It's alright," he said. His voice sounded somewhat sad by nature. "My name is Siegfried." "Whoa," Geo said with a suprised look. "What's wrong?" "Yeah, you didn't hurt me," Siegfried replies, thinking that Geo was referring to knocking him over. Jack & Patricia: (appears) Hey guys "Oh ok. Hi Jack Patricia!" Geo said. "You saw the news?" "What? What was on the news?" Siegfried asks, interested. "A Mysterious tower has appeared, in mid Grand Metropolis promising an entire maze." "That's odd," Siegfried says, even more intrigued. Jack: That's really odd, maybe we should stay away from the tower & forget about it, ok? "Heck no! We're going there and checkin it out!" exclaimed Bluray. "HEY BUMRAY!" Laughed Geo. "Are you serious. You too?" siad an annoyed Blu. "Uh," Siegfried says, "maybe we should stay away from it." Patricia the Skunk: I'm going to check it out too Jack: I was afraid you we're gonna say that "Well I'am going there, and checking it out." Bluray jumped off to his Hometown "We have to go get him before he gets himself killed!" said Geo. (Later) Vegas walked toward the tower curiously, not automatically realizing the people in front of her, but she really was just observing, "Wow that's weird..." she muttered to herself. Jack: Hi Vegas "Have you seen a child with black hair?" Geo says referring to Bluray. "The doors won't open!" yelled Bluray. Vegas blinked and turned around hearing her name and a large screaming, "Oh hey Jack! Sup?...Hey dude, you shouldn't be messing with that door, it could blow up or somethin'" Jack: Maybe I can knock the doors down "That wouldn't be a good idea, you don't know what's behind that door." Vegas replied. "Uh..." Bluray shudders staying back from the door. Bluray's Characters walk over, obviously ready for the tower. Patricia the Skunk: Don't worry Vegas, we'll stay together "If you all are seriously planning on knocking that door over you do realize the first thing Im going to do is duck and cover right?" Vegas muttered worriedly and irritably. "Hey, Bumray" Said Aleah with a sly look. "This doesn't look good..." Whispered Plasma. Jack: That's it, I'm knocking the door down (takes a few steps back & runs at the door, trying to Ram the Door down) The Door stands still unfaised by the tackle. Jack: Ok, I'm trying that again (takes about 8 steps back & runs at the door, trying to ram the door down again) "Looks like that door," Vegas pulled out some sunglasses out of thin air and put them on, "ain't openin'" Jack: I'm not giving up yet. Like they say, 3rd times the charm (takes about 15 Steps back & tries it again for the 3rd time) The door opens sending Jack in and an intercom begins to speak. "So my little rats." said the intercom. "Split up and enjoy the game.""It's time to become to grouops one left one right." said Geo. Vegas began rolling on the floor laughing "Oh geez! Ha! Jack! Hey Jack You alright?" She began calming down after the laughter, "No seriously Jack that was pretty funny 'you alright?" (XD) Jack: (feels dizzy) I feel okey dokey (falls flat on his face) Geo divides the groups and tells them to get ready for anything. "Ready?" "Wait what? No! I REFUSE to walk into a dark, strange, dangerous, random, evil, tall, life-threatning, trapped TOWER." Vegas ranted on. Patricia the Skunk: (comforts Vegas) There, there, it's ok. We'll get out of the tower soon. I knew we will Vegas took a large step back, "Nope! No! I refuse, and no one can convinve me otherwise." Jack: Would someone do it for Sonic? (...Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Sorry I had to make the refrence :D) "We'll be fine." Exclaimed Bluray. Let's go guys! "Will you do it for a cookie. >:)" Ask Aleah smirking. Siegfried, who had decided to tag along, gulped audibly. "I'm not too sure about this either..." Joseph: (walking by) Great! Now I'm lost! "Hye Joesph!" said Bluray. "We'll be fine," assured Bluray to Siegfried. Siegfried sighed. "Can I-- can I go with you?" Joseph: I gotta find my friends! "Sure," Bluray and Geo said. "Come on and we'll beat this tower." Bluray finished" Zoe: Help T